


【Mark/Sean】Sean Parker讨薪记

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood
Summary: by 我的茶





	【Mark/Sean】Sean Parker讨薪记

**Author's Note:**

> by 我的茶

#这是一个Sean Parker因为常年迟到早退旷工导致Mark不肯发他工资，只能靠肉偿的故事。#

#伪办公室强X，满屏黄色废料，不喜勿喷，本文CP不拆不逆，严禁KY#

Sean Parker今天和往常一样，是下午两点进的Facebook总部办公室。他心情大好地来到茶水间，想和新来的实习生们聊天，恰好听到她们在讨论领工资了要怎么花。

“工资已经发了吗？”

Sean疑惑地问女孩们。

“发了啊昨天下午就发了。”女孩们回答完Sean后，脑袋凑在一起切切错错地聊着什么，说完还小声地咯咯笑，似乎得到了什么了不得的八卦。

“Hey girls……可以上班了。”

Sean严肃又不失温和地打断她们，女孩们朝他点点头，随后回到了自己的座位上。Sean拿着泡好的红茶回到自己的座位上，在电脑上登陆自己的银行账户查看明细——

Mark果然没有给他发工资。

Sean合上笔记本，望了望Mark的座位，Mark不在。他晃到前台问了下，而让他意外的是，前台妹子告诉Sean，Mark已经在会议室里等他很久了。

“哪间会议室？”

Sean有些紧张地问。

“有窗帘的那间。”

前台妹子的声音略略有些发抖。

Facebook总部办公室只有一间不透明的会议室，只有当有些极为重要的会议或者是人事变动讨论才会被安排在那里。Sean摸了摸裤子口袋里的吸入器，装作气定神闲的模样走进那间神秘的会议室。

Mark果然在里面，不过他不会为了等Sean而等Sean，他在笔记本键盘上飞速地打着字，眼睛也在飞速地扫过自己打下的一行一行字，他整个人仿佛和笔记本是一体的。

Sean走到Mark面前，拖了把椅子坐下。Mark仍然打着字，没有理睬Sean。

“Mark，Mark。”

Mark打键盘的声音太吵，Sean为了得到他的注意力不得不加大了音量叫醒他。Mark停下了打字，眼睛像被调节的程序一样匀速抬起到和Sean平视的位置。

“这个月我没有领到工资，我想知道为什么。”  
Sean仍然保持着他的微笑问Mark，Mark把电脑边上的一张A4纸拍在他面前。

“你看下你的考勤记录，再问下我要不要给你工资。”

“我是总裁，你说过总裁不用打卡。”

“你还知道自己是总裁？”Mark站起来看着Sean，尽管他没有Sean高，但是仍然有居高临下的气势，“你这个月的晨会参加过几次？你连高层的会议都不参加！你是不是觉得你是CEO了？”

“Hey man……不要这么激动好不好？而且你知道我有时候是出去和风投吃饭了，我虽然看起来总是不在办公室，但是我的价值不在办公室里，你最清楚了。”

Sean走到Mark身边，按着他的肩膀想和他套近乎，但是Mark冷静地把他的手拿下来，Mark的眼神是那么的冷漠，Sean仿佛又看到了百万会员夜他闯祸之后，Mark看他的眼神。

“呵，你的价值……谁知道你在私下，是怎么得到那些天使投资的。”

Mark说着，伸手捏了一把Sean的臀部，Sean紧张得抖了一下，很快又恢复了自然的微笑。

“哈哈Mark你在开什么玩笑……我拥有的资源那么多，Facebook的发展又是如日中天，我根本不用去求人，反而是我们和投资人谈条件。”

“我可没他们那么好说话。”Mark说着，坐回到座位上，傲慢地抬头看着站在身边的Sean，“如果你今天不用尽全力讨好我，你是不会得到你的工资的。”

“你……Mark你……我是Facebook的总裁，我们一起做起来的Facebook，你不能这样对我。”

Sean不敢相信Mark怎么会变得这么看中钱，他现在明明已经是全世界最年轻的首富了。Mark丝毫不理会Sean的哀求，拿了根甘草糖放嘴里嚼起来，甚至又打开了笔记本开始回复邮件。Sean被他激怒了，他强硬地合上Mark的笔记本，抓着Mark的椅背让他转过来看着自己。

“最近空气不好，我的哮喘严重了，我得买药备在家里。”

Sean开始装可怜，但是Mark仍然不为所动。

“你之前也拿了不少了，怎么，一点存款都不剩了吗？是不是都拿去给女孩子花了？”

“没有。你让我注意形象，我已经很久不碰女孩子了。”

Sean委屈地说着，他现在混得如鱼得水，已经很少看人脸色，但是他在Mark面前总是矮一截的。

“Sean，我说了，如果你今天不尽力讨好我，你是拿不到薪水的。”

Mark始终都是这么冰冷和强硬，丝毫不顾及曾经一起奋斗的情分，他一再的冷漠终于激怒了Sean。

“Mark你这个忘恩负义的混蛋！我当初为什么要扶持你这样的人做大Facebook！”

“你后悔了吗？”

Mark起身，捏着Sean的下巴看着他。Sean因为愤怒和失望，眼睛里隐隐有了泪光，配合着他深蓝色的漂亮瞳孔，无比的诱人。

“后悔已经来不及了，Sean Parker。我已经强大了，不再是那个盲目崇拜你的大学生了。我现在重复最后一遍，如果你不尽全力讨好我，你别想拿到这个月的工资，下个月，下下个月，今年的工资和奖金，你一分钱都别想拿到。”

Mark说着，抓着Sean的肩膀，使劲地往下按，直到一开始还挣扎倔强的Sean最后不得不跪在Mark面前。

Mark坐在椅子上，轻佻地看着低头跪地的Sean。Sean噙着眼泪抬头望着Mark，向他做最后的求饶。

“Mark……你不可以这样……”

“Sean，我想你知道该怎么做，不用我来教你。”

Mark张开双臂靠在椅背上，他玩味地眯起眼睛，看着衣冠楚楚的Sean脱下他的西装，衬衫，白皙干净的身体像破茧的蝴蝶一样慢慢呈现在Mark面前。

Sean只脱了上衣，Mark无疑对此是不满意的。

“脱光，我不许你在我面前有秘密。”

“Mark你这个禽兽。”

Sean起身解开了自己的皮带，任自己的裤装全部掉在地上。他赤身裸体地站在Mark面前，因为不适应空调的低温再加上极度的羞耻，他咬着嘴唇，瑟瑟发抖地瞪着Mark，但是他不知道自己那过于美丽的眼睛噙着泪的样子，根本让人看不到他的愤怒，只会让人更想侵犯。

“知道接下来该做什么吗？”

Mark坐直了身体问Sean。Sean抬头望着天花板，不让自己的眼泪落下来。他沉默了许久后，慢慢跪在Mark面前，解开了Mark的皮带，拉开了他的裤链。

“真聪明，不愧是硅谷最聪明的小公主，三次改变世界的天才。”

Mark说着，抓着Sean的后脑勺，Sean的脸上已经有了清冽的泪痕，他倔强地不肯低头，但是Mark在他后脑地手劲不减反增。

“Sean……不要逼我。”

Mark做了最后的警告。Sean擦了擦脸上的眼泪，慢慢俯下身去，把Mark已经半硬的欲望握在手里。

“吞下他，Sean。”

Mark下达命令。Sean犹豫了很久，终于含泪吞下了Mark的欲望。他的口腔柔软又温热，Mark几乎在刚进入的那一霎那就硬得发胀起来。他把Sean的头往自己的下身按去，Sean被迫把Mark的整根都吞了下去，喉咙强烈的异物感让他哭得更加厉害了，他感觉身体里的氧气都被Mark夺走了，他闭上双眼，痛苦地吞咽着，眼泪凝在睫毛上，美得Mark不自觉地又加大了手上的力气。

“怪不得风投们都喜欢你，Sean。”

Mark故意用这种不堪的污蔑侮辱着Sean，不仅侮辱着他的身体，也侮辱着他的才华。他看着自己曾经的偶像这样一丝不挂地吞咽着几乎穿戴完整的自己，这种微妙的感觉让他无比地得意和自豪。

“太舒服了，Sean……我想……我可以给你发三分之一的工资。”

Mark一边说着，一边射在了Sean的嘴里。Sean吞下了Mark留在他口里的东西，虚脱地坐在地上，眼睛里的泪水早在一次次吞咽中干得没有了痕迹，仿佛从未哭过。

“Mark……Mark我错了。你能把工资给我吗我求你了。”Sean重新跪坐在Mark面前，小心翼翼地伸出手去拉Mark的衣服下摆。Mark扶着他站起来，让他坐在自己的腿上。Sean看到Mark愿意让自己亲近他，像是得了莫大的恩典一样开始吻他，他的唇舌是那么的柔软和灵活，他的吻技能让所有和他接吻过的人都发毒瘾一样爱上他的吻，Mark享受着Sean的吻，手摸到Sean的乳头，不算温柔地拧捏着。Sean在那一刹那敏感得差点咬到Mark的舌头，Mark感受到了Sean的局促，手慢慢地游走到另一边的乳头上，甚至开始用指甲刮弄那柔嫩的软肉。

“呜……呜呜……”

Sean呜咽着松开了唇，在Mark的腿上难耐地扭动起来。Mark低下头，含住那个已经被自己折磨到快要破皮的小肉粒。Sean几乎都快被Mark逼疯了，他擦着眼泪，语无伦次地哀求道：

“Mark……Mark你摸摸我下面好不好？让我也舒服一下好不好？”

但是这个哀求只得到了Mark更加霸道地啃咬他的乳头。

“呜呜……呜呜呜我不说了我不说了。”

Sean哭喊着求饶，Mark这才松开了自己的牙齿，Sean抱紧了Mark，把头埋进他的肩窝里。Mark揉揉Sean的卷发，亲吻他的耳朵，把他的耳垂含进嘴里舔了几下，Sean已经被Mark弄得浑身都软软绵绵的，他舒服地在Sean怀里呻吟着，欲望前端可怜地吐着水。

“Mark……Mark，我想要……”

Sean在Mark的耳边呢喃着，Mark抱着Sean的腰往上提。

“坐上来。”

Mark在Sean耳边柔声说。Sean低头用手扶着Mark再次硬起的欲望，小心地慢慢坐上去。因为充分的前戏，Sean的后边已经又软又湿，几乎不用怎么拓展就顺滑地吞下了Mark。那极致地紧致让Mark失语着睁大了眼睛，他望着Sean的眼睛，抓紧着Sean的腰部。

“取悦我，Sean……快。”

Sean看着Mark的眼睛，用力又不失温柔地上下动着，但是Mark仍然不满意，他的感觉已经被Sean彻底挑起了，但是Sean还没有满足他。

“你没有尽力，Sean。”

“我尽力了……真的……Mark……嗯……再给我一次机会好不好？”

Sean加快了速度，他觉得自己的腰酸痛得快要断掉，但是下面又舒服得让他心慌。Mark在快到达天堂的时刻，抱紧了怀里的Sean，舒服到在他的怀里落下了生理的眼泪。

“Sean，你成功了。你的工资今天到账。”

“谢谢……谢谢你，Mark。”

Sean慢慢离开Mark，走到一边捡起地上的衣服裤子。Mark起身从背后抱住他，直到此刻他连T恤都没脱下来过。

“Sean，闭上眼睛。”

“你还想干嘛啊……我演得还不够好吗？”Sean在Mark的怀里浅笑着，但是还是听话地闭上了眼睛。

他感觉到Mark在他手心里塞了个钥匙圈，Sean靠摸着钥匙上的“B”字母，嘴角微微上扬。

“恋爱一周年纪念日快乐，我的Sean。”

Mark在Sean耳边温柔地说着，和刚才的霸道判若两人。

“车在哪呢？我今天能开吗？”  
Sean睁开眼睛转过身问Mark。

“当然，车就在车库里。”  
“那你不早点说！”

Sean听了之后连忙套上了衣服裤子兴奋地往车库跑去，Mark穿好裤子，笑着跟在他身后。

-the end-


End file.
